Mío
by Sephir01
Summary: "¿Cuándo inicio todo esto? ¿Cómo fue que se dejo llevar tan rápidamente? ¿Cuándo se volvió nada más que un simple juguete?"


He vuelto con algo en tercera persona hahaha me gusta mucho este estilo...aun me cuesta pero con practica espero poder dominarlo ;D

Este one-shot es bastante cortito, se me ocurrió la idea de un segundo a otro y lo escribí enseguida...así que no se si gustara mucho :S (aun que en realidad a mi me gusta xD) Eso si, los personajes me quedaron algo OOC :S (lo siento por eso u.u)

**Disclaimer: Ninguno de los personajes mencionados en este fic me pertenecen.**

Sin más, espero les guste :D

* * *

**"Mío"**_**  
**_

"¡Te odio! ¡Te odio tanto!" Sus manos se vuelven puños y sin pensarlo envía un golpe directo al rostro del otro, pero gracias a sus rápidos reflejos logra sostener su muñeca antes de que el puño impacte directo en su nariz.

¿Cuándo inicio todo esto? ¿Cómo fue que se dejo llevar tan rápidamente?

¿Cuándo se volvió nada más que un simple juguete?

"¡Cálmate!" Le sostiene ambas muñecas para evitar que vuelva a intentar golpearlo pero su amigo está decidido en hacerle sufrir.

"¡Te odio!" ya sea con palabras o acciones, solo quiere que sienta el mismo dolor que él sintió.

Con rudeza suelta sus muñecas y comienza a golpear su pecho. Son simples golpes inofensivos, el cansancio puede contra él. El sufrimiento es más grande que sus deseos de hacerlo sufrir. Las lágrimas se juntan a los bordes de sus cansados y tristes ojos.

Ha pasado demasiado. ¿Cuánto más planea hacerle sufrir?

"Tranquilo, por favor cálmate"

"¡Te odio! ¡Te odio!" Su voz se vuelve ronca, un nudo aprieta su garganta y finalmente las lágrimas ruedan inagotables por sus rojas mejillas.

El otro sin poder evitarlo lo abraza con fuerza entre sus temblorosos brazos. Odia verle así de vulnerable. Tan débil. Con tanto dolor. Con tanto odio.

"Tranquilízate"

"Te odio. Te odio." Sus gritos bajan considerablemente su volumen, volviéndose nada más que lastimosos susurros que llegan directo hasta los oídos del otro. "Te odio. Te odio. Te odio." Su forcejeo no para, busca de cualquier forma conseguir su libertad, pero, más bien no quiero caer en su juego y corresponder el abrazo, desea mantenerse fuerte.

Pero ya está cansado.

Cansado de luchar en contra de él.

Cansado de intentar olvidarle.

Cansado de sufrir.

Cansado de aferrarse a falsas esperanzas, a falsas promesas.

Cansado de esperar a que todo cambie.

Cansado de ser tan ingenuo.

Cansado de ser tan débil.

¿Por qué no puede simplemente alejarse de él y así evitar que todo vuelva a repetirse?

No puede. No puede olvidarle. No puede alejarse de él. No puede evitar caer una y otra vez en su cruel juego.

Simplemente, le es imposible. Pero cada vez es más doloroso.

"Te odio."

El otro pone ambas manos sobre sus mejillas, obligándole a mirarlo y limpiando las lágrimas que continúan cayendo.

"Te odio."

Sonríe con cariño y acerca su rostro hasta rozar sus labios. El más pequeño trata con desesperación de alejarse y soltarse de él. No quiere volver a caer.

No. No otra vez. Ya está cansado de sufrir. ¿Acaso no nota todo el dolor que le causa?

"Te odio. Te odio."

Sus susurros no se detienen hasta ver los labios del otro moverse y hablarle con voz firme y confiada.

"Te amo."

Al ver el estado de shock en el más bajo, no duda ni un segundo en posar sus labios sobre los suyos con más fuerza de la necesaria, haciéndole soltar un jadeo de sorpresa.

¿Cómo podía dominarle tan fácilmente con solo pronunciar esas dos simples palabras?

Son mentiras. No lo dice en verdad. Y lo sabe, sabe que solo eso se requiere para que vuelva a tenerlo en la palma de su mano.

A pesar de que se prometió a sí mismo no caer en su juego otra vez, ahí está, devolviendo con la misma intensidad aquellos feroces besos.

"Te odio-"

Entre jadeos y respiraciones cortadas seguía susurrando aquellas palabras, haciendo reír a su acompañante.

El beso se mescla con las saladas lágrimas y con un ligero sabor metálico causado cuando el otro mordió su labio inferior.

Sus piernas le fallan y cae de rodillas al piso arrastrando consigo a su compañero que no deja de atacar sus labios en ningún momento, separándose lo justo y necesario para poder recuperar el aliento y que el otro repita aquellas insistentes palabras, que mas que una afirmación, las repite para ver si de alguna manera logra convencerse a sí mismo de ello.

Un insistente tocar de la puerta les hace sobresaltarse y alejarse al momento. El más alto se levanta caminando hasta la puerta, dejando al otro arrodillado de espalda a la puerta.

La puerta es abierta cuidadosamente para evitar que el chico aun en el suelo pueda ser visto.

"Hola, Toon Link. ¿Te gustaría ir a tomar un helado conmigo?"

"¡Claro! Deja ir por mi gorro y vamos"

Al cerrar la puerta su expresión alegre y divertida se vuelve seria al notar a su compañero respirar entrecortadamente.

Suspira y se arrodilla frente a él, viendo como llora amargamente con los ojos cerrados con fuerza.

Con delicadeza levanta su rostro del mentón, haciéndolo abrir sus ojos, y le regala una fugaz sonrisa.

"A las nueve. Donde siempre."

Sin más se inclina presionando sus labios contra los suyos en un casto beso de despedida.

"Nos vemos en la noche, Popo."

Y tomando su gorro se retira de la habitación.

No se mueve de su posición, simplemente levanta sus dedos tocando con suavidad sus hinchados labios. Aún puede sentir el embriagante sabor de sus besos.

¿Cómo llego a ser solo un juguete? Le duele. Demasiado. Es doloroso saber que solo está jugando con él. Que dice todas esas bellas palabras para mantenerlo controlado. Y lo peor de todo…es que si funciona. Ya no puede alejarse, está tan sumergido en toda esta mentira que le resulta imposible tratar de evitarlo, si es que quisiera hacerlo, porque la verdad, por más que lo odie, está dispuesto a soportar este juego con tal de poder besarlo todas las noches, y que aun que sea por un momento poder tener su completa atención únicamente en él.

Tiene que encontrar la forma de ir paulatinamente alejándose de él. Aun que duela, y si que dolerá bastante, es lo mejor. Su cuerpo y mente se lo agradecerán enormemente. Ha sido su juguete por demasiado tiempo, tiene que detenerlo…

Pero, lamentablemente, sabe que no lo parara esta noche. Volverá a caer en sus redes y sin ninguna objeción. Él mismo está dispuesto a lanzarse sin pensarlo a aquel abismo de mentiras y falsas ilusiones. Lo necesita. Mucho más de lo que creía necesitarlo.

Espera impaciente a que llegue el momento y cuando finalmente llega la hora acordada, seca sus lágrimas y se dirige sin una pisca de duda o remordimiento al lugar de encuentro.

Al llegar, lo ve apoyado contra la pared, esperando por él y no puede evitar reír y sonrojarse ligeramente cuando sus miradas se encuentran y el otro le dedica una suave y cariñosa sonrisa.

Se acerca hasta él, con decisión, y rodea su cuello con sus brazos.

"Te odio"

Como lo suponía, él mismo se entrego como carnada. La necesidad de su compañía es más fuerte que el dolor. No queda más que dejarse llevar. Su secreto juego se ha vuelto una indiscutible rutina, tanto así que ya ninguno de los dos puede evitar llegar hasta esa habitación todas las noches en busca del otro.

Sus labios se unen subiendo la intensidad rápidamente mientras el rubio empuja con cuidado al más bajo, recostándolo en la cama ya más que conocida por ambos y posicionándose sobre él.

Con aquel beso inicia el mágico y maravilloso acto en el cual el castaño tiene el privilegio de ser el afortunado poseedor de todos los pensamientos de aquel chico, aun que sea por tan solo un momento.

* * *

_**+ Fin +**_

**Muchas gracias a todos por leer ^^**

- Sephir01


End file.
